1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to developing apparatuses used in image forming apparatuses such as electrophotographic copying machines and printers in which a latent image on an image carrier is made visible, and to process cartridges and image forming apparatuses.
2. Related Art
In recent years a large number of models of recording apparatuses in which an electrophotographic principle is applied have been available in the market using a cartridge (a so-called process cartridge) aiming to improve operability and also to integrate into a single entity the members that execute the electrophotographic processes.
Furthermore, there is also a demand for recording apparatuses to be more compact such that greater compactness is desired also for the structural elements constituting the process cartridge. One of these structural elements is the developing apparatus. In the developing apparatus, a developer accommodating unit is formed in which developer is filled in advance, and the developer inside the developer accommodating unit is transported to a developer carrier via an opening.
On the other hand, there are technologies for sealing the opening using a seal member so as to prevent the developer inside the developer accommodating unit from leaking outside when transporting an unused process cartridge. The seal member is peeled off by a user at the commencement of usage.